loco amor
by Dolunay
Summary: ¡un fict inspirado en la película road to ninja! ok! vaya summary léanlo. esta algo pervert. bueno es el primero que hago así. dejen reviews. NejiTen y un poco de SasuHina...
1. Chapter 1

El ocaso se hacia presente en aquella villa, rodeada por un hermoso bosque. El sol descendía poco a poco y las nubes se teñían de un naranja y rojizo color.

En las calles se podían ver las personas que iban y venían, pasaban por los puestos comprando acompañados de su familia.

La noche poco a poco se hacía presente, mientras algunas estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Haciéndolo magnifico y esplendoroso.

Cuatro chicas platicaban animosas, mientras veían a la hermosa aldea desde una de las cumbres que ahí había, haciendo la vista más hermosa de lo que otro podía ver. Pronto se les habían unido cinco muchachos que ella bien conocía y habían compartido grandes misiones y aventuras.

Platicaban animadamente, mientras la noche transcurría sin ningún problemas, mas el de solo disfrutar el tiempo que estaba juntos.

Una de ellas con cabello castaño y ojos almendrados de nombre Tenten, que observaba fijamente al firmamento.

-¿Qué te pasa Tenten, estas muy callada esta noche?- preguntaba su amiga de ojos perlados mirando con curiosidad a su amiga.

-nada malo Hinata, solo pensaba un poco- respondía mientras se viraba a la Hyuga y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿en qué?-insistió de nuevo la peli azul.

-nunca te has preguntado si ¿existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro?

-¿un mundo paralelo al nuestro? No nunca lo había pensado-respondía Hinata mientras veía al cielo como lo hacia la castaña- nunca me lo había preguntado… ¿y tú qué crees? ¿Existe? ¿O no?

-no lo sé, solo lo meditaba un poco, es decir Naruto dijo una vez que habían sido transportados a un mundo paralelo al nuestro junto con Sakura-chan, y sinceramente me dejo con la curiosidad.

-sabes hay tantas cosas que no sabemos-dijo mientras se volvía a la castaña y le sonreía- que aun tenemos que descubrir.

* * *

-un mundo paralelo al nuestro, por favor Tenten no seas ñoña- decía una peli azul que vestía provocativamente, seguida de una castaña que llevaba varios raspones en el cuerpo.

-solo decía Hinata, a demás no creo que nunca lo hayas pensado- decía mientras se frotaba el hombro a causa del cansancio.

-no nunca, no tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas tontas- respondía la Hyuga

-si claro pues todo el tiempo estas pensando en Mena y como cojertelo

-caya, no sé de que hablas si estas igual o peor que yo- respondía una indignada Hinata a la vez que miraba a la castaña amenazadoramente.

-¡Ya! No me mires con esa cara que asustarías hasta el más valiente del mundo-replicaba Tenten

-¡ha! Eso quisieras-decía con una sonrisa burlona- a demás no quiero discutir contigo que me heces perder el día mejor hablemos de otra cosa o pensar que podemos hacer.

-está bien, que te parece si vamos a…vamos a- se quedo pensando un tiempo- no ni idea de lo que podemos hacer.

Era medio día en la aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba majestuoso y era un día calmado y caloroso, típico del verano.

Ese día ninguna de las dos chicas estaban llamadas a ninguna misión por lo cual decidieron ir a dar un paseo para des estresarse un poco de todas las tareas que habían tenido durante toda la semana.

Cierto era de que a ninguna se le ocurría nada bueno por hacer, por lo cual ese día tal bonito se había tornado aburrido. Más con la llegada del verano el día se había puesto muy pesado.

-Hinata estoy tan aburrida que preferiría estar con tu prim… este no digo... yo- decía nerviosa

-¿con mi quien?- la miraba con cierta picardía y complicidad, mientras reía divertida- ya sé que ibas a decir, que te gustaría estar con mi primo haciendo cosas malas ¿o no Tenten?

-no… bueno si pero sabes que Neji nunca se fijaría en mi- decía deprimida- mira ni siquiera soy bonita y además el es un patán.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- decía mientras la miraba- cuando te refieres a Neji si es un patán, mujeriego y sucio pervertido, pero no estoy de acuerdo cuando me dices que no eres bonita, además nunca digas nunca que no se a lo mejor algún día esos sueños eróticos tuyos se hagan realidad.

-Hi…Hinata ¿qué cosas dices?- decía sonrojada

-yo solo digo lo que se- decía mientras se reía

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad de Konoha estaban dos muchachos, uno de cabello azabache y ojos negros, el segundo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlados.

-¿Cómo haces para tener tantas chicas?-decía Neji a su acompañante que iba caminando jovialmente, guiñando el ojo a cuanta chica veía, y estas se exaltaban de sobremanera.

-no se-decía con cierto orgullo - ¡es parte de mi encanto!

-si… ¡no te creas tanto eh!- reprochaba el castaño

-está bien, ¿Qué hacemos?- decía mientras pensaba un poco- ¿y si vamos al bar?

-si me parece buena idea-respondía Neji.

Los dos se dirigieron al bar hablando de trivialidades, cuando se encontraron a cierta castaña y a cierta peli azul que hablaban animadamente.

Estas al verlo pararon la conversación, y quedaron viendo a los chicos y viceversa.

-¡miren quienes están aquí!- decía el castaño- es un gusto volver a verlas

-no es cierto-decía el azabache

-también es un gusto para mi volver a verte Uchiha- decía sarcástica la Hyuga

-pueden dejar de pelear, me dan nauseas- decía la castaña.

-bien y ¿Qué hacen?-preguntaba Neji

-estábamos platicando y viendo que cosa podíamos hacer pero no se nos ocurre nada y ciertamente nos estamos aburriendo –respondía Hinata

-¿por qué no van con nosotros al bar? Nos la pasaremos bien, ¿verdad Sasuke?-decía mientras veía al uchiha y este movía los hombros para decir da igual.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y después de un rato respondieron

-¿por qué no?-decían al unisonó

**bueno mis guapuritas hoy les traigo este nuevo fict que esta dedicado a Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste y dejen reviews xfa si**


	2. ¿que paso anoche?

___Una noche de Copas, una noche loca_

* * *

Si bien al tomar no terminaba tan borracha, tal vez esta vez se había excedido.

Esas luces que miraba no eran normales, si había bebido demás, y para terminarlo de empeorar no sabía lo que había pasado después.

El caso era de que las luces la perturbaban _-**no era normal**- _pensaba ella, todo eso parecía una lluvia de polvo de estrellas.

Luego ese tremendo dolor de cabeza, era insoportable y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba y dolía como si una estampida de animales feroces se hubieran ido encima de ella.

Trato de abrir los ojos poco a poco pero los parpados se le volvían a cerrar, volvió a intentarlo varias veces hasta que al fin pudo abrirlos.

Aunque su mirada era nublosa poco después pudo ver con claridad. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación.

La cual no tenía ni idea de quién era ni mucho menos que estaba haciendo ahí.

Se movió un poco, dispuesta a levantarse pero se quedo de una pieza al sentir una presión sobre su cintura.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, se encontraba en la habitación de quien sabe quien, no sabía dónde estaba ni con quién y por si fuera poco ahora se daba cuenta de su desnudez.

Trato de ahogar su propio grito, y este se volvió en un leve gemido el cual hizo que su acompañante se revolviera dócilmente entre las sabanas.

-¿Qué paso anoche Tenten? ¿Qué estupidez hiciste esta vez?- pensaba la castaña.- cálmate Tenten, relájate, tranquila, no pasa nada… ¿a quién engaño? Esto es una locura… a ver tengo que mirar quien está aquí.

Se dirigió lentamente a la persona que estaba cubierta por la sabana, descubrió su cabeza un poco y vio una cabellera castaña, siguió bajando la sabana poco a poco descubriendo un dorso masculino, mentiría si decía que no le gustaba lo que veía.

Llego hasta la parte de la cintura de el chico y se pregunto si debía seguir bajando aquella manta- ¿pero que estas pensando?- decía.

El hombre estaba boca abajo y no podía ver su rostro, se reclino un poco hacia el y no pudo evitar un leve rose que le hizo un choque eléctrico por la columna vertebral. Se acerco un poco mas y vio el rostro de aquella persona.

-no te pases- dijo la castaña.

FLASHBACK

Las risas alborotadas de aquellos chicos resonaban por las ahoras desiertas calles de Konoha, y la embriagues los llenaba a todos.

Uno que otro aldeano se levantaba para hacerlos callar, pues eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Mas sin embargo ellos seguían con aquellas risas y hablando sin que se les entendiera.

-y umn yo quete creiaumm tan seriaan- decía un ebrio Neji mientras abrazaba a una castaña igual de ebria que el

-¿qu…quem? ¿yo? Por favor hum note perdonarew- decía molesta la castaña.

-ey ey ¿quew creen que hacesh Neji? shit shiit- decía la Hyuga mientras alejaba a Neji de Tenten- déjala si no le vash a pasar tus bacterias.

-nada que esha no quiera, ¿me entiwdes?- decía Neji

-vamosh, vamosh a mi casa- decía el azabache que hasta el momento no había hablado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-¿que estupidez hice esta ves?-repitió de nuevo la castaña.

Debía salir de ahí, ahora, en estos momentos. Aun en su cabeza no podía captar que el que estaba con ella era Neji Hyuga.

Tomo su ropa que yacía en el suelo, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sabia con quien había estado. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba?.

Si no mal recordaba se dirigieron a la casa del Uchiha. Pero no recordaba mucho de lo que paso después. Salvo que siguieron tomando ya que en la taberna los habían echado por revoltosos.

Vio la habitación y se encontró con una foto de Sasuke, con una de esas jodidas sonrisas características de él.

Entonces podía deducir que por la decoración y todo lo demás la habitación probablemente era de Sasuke, bueno ahora no importaba solo quería salir de ahí.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible.

No conocía la casa de Uchiha pero su instinto y su desesperación la guiaron hacia la cocina.

Ahí vio a su amiga acostada sobre la mesa con una botella de sake y a Sasuke que yacía en el suelo a un lado de la mesa, ambos dormían.

Tenten se apresuro cuidadosamente a la Hyuga y la trato de despertar.

-mmm… no… ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- decía la Hyuga adormilada

-debemos irnos Hinata, ahora- respondió la castaña

-no mamá solo cinco minutos más- decía entre delirios- me duele la cabeza.

no sabía que hacer así que tiro de ella fuertemente, esto hizo que la Hyuga terminara en el suelo y afortunadamente despertándose.

-¿pero qué?- decía ella mientras se frotaba el hombro y miraba desafiante a la castaña- eres una estúpida ¿Qué te pasa Tenten?

-lo lamento de verdad… pero tenemos que irnos Hinata.

-ya veo creo que ayer mi primo no te hizo disfrutar la noche.

-¡HINATA! no digas eso-dijo enrojecida

-ya está bien pero déjame buscar algo- decía mientras revisaba entre el desastre que ahí había.- ya vamos.

-Hinata ¿Qué paso anoche?-pregunto la castaña con cara de preoupacion

-mejor dicho… ¿Qué no paso?-decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que guardaba cierto aire de lujuria…

**no me maten porfavor se que esta super corto este capitulo, pero de verdad espero y les guste y lamento la tardanza gracias a:**

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove **

**Saori Bell**

**Fer Spears Hyuga.**

**sus reviews son importantes para mi, de ante mano una super disculpa enserio.**


	3. inocente broma

-espera, espera- decía la Hyuga mientras paraba repentinamente- no es justo que nos vayamos así.

-¿así como?- decía nerviosa Tenten, el solo ver la cara de Hinata con esa expresión… daba miedo y sabia que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

- ven, vamos- decía la Hyuga mientras tiraba de Tenten dentro de la casa del azabache- una pequeña broma no nos hará daño.

Tenten trato de zafarse del agarre de Hinata mas sin embargo no pudo, Hinata se dirigió donde se encontraba el Uchiha acostado y se acerco a él queriéndolo levantar.

-no te quedes ahí parada ayúdame Tenten- decía la Hyuga mientras Tenten la ayudaba a levantar al Uchiha.

-¿Qué harás esta vez Hinata?

* * *

-creo que esta vez se te fue la mano Hinata- decía Tenten con un tono molesto-fuiste demasiado lejos.

-nada es demasiado Tenten, ahora cállate que me duele la cabeza- decía mientras frotaba su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos.

-tienes razón yo aun no me siento bien, pero solo imagina la cara de esos dos cuando se vean y…

-ya Tenten ¡vaya me estas crispando los nervios!-decía la Hyuga con un tono algo elevado- a demás ¿Qué de malo nos puede pasar?

-Hinata si se enteran que fuimos nosotras nos va ir mal- murmuro Tenten.

-ya cálmate, no se van a enterar ¡ok! … no tienen por qué- decía Hinata tratando de calmar a la castaña.

-no pero solo nosotras estábamos con ellos ayer ¿y si se acuerdan?- cuestiono la castaña.

- ayer se estaban cayendo de borrachos y apenas y se acordaban de cómo respirar, no creo que piensen con claridad.

-vale confió en ti- decía Tenten no muy convencida.

Ambas chicas decidieron dar por concluida la conversación, mientras en otro lugar, específicamente la mansión Uchiha estaba por suceder algo dramático.

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto y golpeaba delicadamente la cara del azabache.

El comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, pero noto algo curioso. Un pequeño peso yacía sobre su pecho, no miraba con claridad así que comenzó a descender su mano sobre aquella que al parecer era la cabeza de algo o alguien. Se encontró con un cabello largo y sedoso.

El esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, cuando su vista por fin pudo aclarase vio que algo no cuadraba en ese momento.

-¿pero qué?- decía confundido el Uchiha mientras veía con horror lo que pasaba.

* * *

Después de esa noche, de la cual no había recordado mucho, se dispuso a dormir. Así fue por un par de horas.

Lo poco que recordaba era que había estado acompañado toda esa noche y que por supuesto había disfrutado de su compañía.

Pero un molesto grito lo saca de ese momento tan agradable de descanso, no podía despertar pero reconocía esa voz

-¿_Uchiha?_- peso Neji mientras trataba de abrir los parpados-_¡maldito alcohol! –_

Ese grito horrendo otra vez estaba interrumpiendo su descanso, ¿Qué le pasa A Sasuke? Se preguntaba aun en sueños, abrió poco a poco los ojos. El grito se hacía más fuerte, hasta que por fin pudo ver lo que sucedía.

Ahora entendía el porqué de los gritos de Sasuke.

* * *

¿Qué paso?, esa era la pregunta que se hacían ambos chicos. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ambos se miraron desconcertados.

¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? ¿En la misma cama? y peor aun ¿desnudos?

No salían del shock, ambos chicos gritaban fuertemente, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?, no, no, no... Que no fuera lo que estaban pensando.

Esto debía de tener una explicación.

* * *

Por otra porte cierta castaña estaba preocupada por lo que su amiga había hecho, no estaba de acuerdo pero fue forzada a hacerlo ya que Hinata le había dedicado una muy severa mirada.

FLASHBACK

-Hinata ¿Qué vas a hacer?-decía un tanto preocupada la castaña al ver como Hinata empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke.

-nada malo ahora ayúdame a subirlo a la cama-decía mientras miraba a la castaña.

Esta se alarmo al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga haría y se negó.

-no, no, no, no… Hinata sabes en que problema nos meteremos en esto- murmuraba Tenten

-déjate de estupideces Tenten, ellos no tienen que enterarse de que fuimos nosotras- decía sonriendo maléficamente- además es una pequeña bromita

-¿pequeña bromita? ¡Estás loca¡ sabes que trauma tendrán este par de imbéciles si creen que paso algo entre ellos… ¡los traumaras de por vida!

-ya, ya, ya… solo nos divertiremos un reto, ¿te imaginas la cara de ambos cuando despierten y se vean los dos en la misma cama?- decía mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-no es gracioso… y no participare en esto- decía mientras miraba la Hyuga y esta le devolvía una mirada acecina que la hizo estremecerse- o pensándolo ben te ayudare un poquito

La Hyuga sonrió divertida, había logrado lo que quería.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, sabía que de eso nada bueno saldría, aunque Hinata le había dicho que ellos no se enterarían de lo que ellas hicieron, pero tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Tal vez los chicos se podrían vengar de lo que ellas habían hecho, pero no tenían por que enterarse. Además estaban ebrios, no sabrían lo que paso.

Eso la calmaba un poco, aunque no del todo.

* * *

-¿Qué mierdas paso aquí Hyuga?- preguntaba un molesto Sasuke

-no lo sé imbécil- grito Neji.

ambos se vistieron rápidamente, aun no encontraban una explicación a lo sucedido.

Mientras ambos se vestían, Sasuke recordó algo

-hey ¿y las chicas?-cuestiono Sasuke

-no lo sé- deberían estar por aquí-dicho esto Sasuke empezó a buscarlas por toda la casa pero no dio con ellas.

-ya sé lo que paso- dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke le empezó a explicar todo a Neji y este se enfureció.

-Hinata me las vas a pagar- decía dispuesto a ir a buscar a su prima pero el Uchiha lo detuvo.

-no seas imprudente… nos vengaremos de ellas- sonrió de medio lado y Neji al ver su cara supo que tenía algo en mente

-¿y qué haremos?-cuestiono el castaño y la sonrisa del azabache se esfumo

-no lo se

-eres un idiota Sasuke- decía Neji mientras miraba al Uchiha

-ya algo se nos ocurrirá-murmuraba Sasuke.

**bueno aquí el otro capitulo, les agradezco de antemano la paciencia que han tenido y me da gusto de que les guste este fict.**

**dejen reviws por favor :).**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo... nos leemos luego =)**


End file.
